sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Cathryn Bailey
)]] Name: Cathryn Bailey Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Singing, choir, Internet surfing, debate, running, drawing Appearance: Cathryn has a slightly tanned complexion due to the fact that she runs regularly. Her hair is black and is at around shoulder-length. She usually ties it in a ponytail. She has a doll-like face. Her face is round. Her eyes are very wide-set and colored brown. They have a round shape and are accentuated with eyelashes which she curls regularly. Her mouth is very small while her lips are full and heart-shaped. While her lips are naturally a pale pink, she often applies lipstick which makes them crimson red. She keeps her teeth white with the help of whitening strips and regularly flossing. Her nose is small and slightly pudgy. Her forehead is large. Her eyebrows are thin and have a pronounced arch due to her regularly plucking hair from them. Her face is covered with a light layer of makeup almost every day to give her face a more smooth appearance. This is due to the slight acne scarring she received when she was in middle school. She is slightly taller than normal with a height of 5’6”. She also has an average build with a weight of 130 pounds despite not eating much. This can be attributed to her low metabolism. Her torso is slender while her legs are quite toned compared to the rest of her body due to her jogging regularly. She regularly wears T-shirts and shorts of any variety, finding the latter to be more comfortable than skirts. She only wears skirts and/or dresses during formal occasions. She doesn’t really care about what clothes she wears. The only types of clothes which she avoids are those which are too small or large, offensive, too revealing, and/or rather worn down. She also has a necklace containing a faux diamond which she received from her aunt. She only keeps it because she likes its appearance. On the day she entered SOTF-TV, she was wearing a yellow tee with denim shorts along with her necklace and a pair of sandals Biography: Cathryn Bailey was born on March 2, 2003 in Whittree, Oklahoma. Her parents, Thomas Bailey and Jenna Harley, had a nice relationship at first. They met at a bar and became interested in each other. Thomas was studying to be a lawyer and was the breadwinner of his family. Jenna Harley was a woman known for being the life of the party. He simply happened to be there to celebrate the birthday of a friend of his while she was a regular. As soon as they saw each other, they clicked. Within weeks, they had gotten engaged and were madly in love. Both their parents surprisingly did not care about how quickly the relationship was moving and were just satisfied to see their children become happy. Within two years, they married. When Cathryn was born, both parents were delighted. She was rowdy and a bit rebellious, but her parents managed to control this behavior. For most of her early years, she had an amicable relationship with her parents and had a normal life. Jenna had always been a drinker. For the first few years after Cathryn's birth, she was able to control this. When Cathryn turned five however, she started drinking more and more until she became an alcoholic. Whenever she became drunk, her demeanor changed her from a placid, caring individual into that of a temperamental, irrational party animal. She tried making herself stop and tried going to various Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, but relapsed. As a last resort, she distanced herself from her husband and daughter and sought a divorce. The judge awarded Thomas sole custody of Jenna. Since she was only eight when her mother left, she couldn't begin to comprehend why it happened in the first place, especially because it was so sudden. She became withdrawn and refused to talk with her friends. While her father made great efforts to connect with Cathryn, he only succeeded in making small talk with her very occasionally. The only thing that brought her out of her turmoil was drawing. Her art teacher at elementary school, Ms. Terry, had been very nice to her and understood her situation. She was also very good at tutoring kids, so she significantly improved Cathryn’s drawing abilities. Eventually, Cathryn made it into a hobby and started drawing random people, scenes, or objects everyday in a notebook. She associated drawing with the kindness Ms. Terry showed her. During middle school, it was found out that her mother had become a drunkard in a nearby town. Her father had become an attorney for two years at this point in Cathryn’s life and was currently considering representing a client in an assault case. He found out that the defendant he would try to prosecute would be his ex-wife. He subsequently declined the case, stating conflict of interest as his reason. Thomas and Cathryn watched the trial together as spectators and found out that Jenna had moved to a nearby town, where she continued her downward spiral. She became a regular at one of the bars there. One day, she was kicked out of the bar for being too disorderly. Out of anger, she punched the bartender so hard she managed to knock him out, resulting in him filing the case. She was eventually convicted of simple assault, but as this was her first offense, she was merely fined $300 and sentenced to 50 hours of community service. Cathryn soon became a popular target of bullies at middle school. They viewed her as an easy target due to her lack of friends and her timid nature. They never bullied her in front of staff. They always made sure to do so secretly as to avoid getting in trouble. They also made sure to intimidate Cathryn, saying that they’d bully her even more if she reported them to the teachers or her father. As a result, they were never punished for their behavior. At this time, Cathryn was still reeling from the aftermath of Jenna's hearing. She still felt angry at her mother for allowing herself to become like that. This, combined with the stress the constant harassment at school caused, triggered a sudden change in her behavior in eighth grade. She developed a sharp tongue and short temper and soon started fighting back as much as she could, causing several instances of detention. Her father was dismayed by this and attempted several measures such as punishing and talking with her to make her stop, but this merely backfired and caused her to resent him even more. Around this time, she found him to be too overbearing and felt that he didn’t understand how she felt. Another thing that made this worse was that she had become good at picking up on the insecurities of a certain person during middle school. She used this to her advantage and started insulting her bullies as much as possible in an attempt to turn the tables. During this time in her life, she started using the Internet more and soon became a frequent user of several sites such as tumblr and reddit. This was because she found many people she could relate to there and liked their quirky sense of humor. She also began posting videos of herself singing on her own blog. This started when she posted an audio clip of herself singing on the website ‘vocaroo’ and sent it to some of her acquaintances on tumblr. They complimented her voice, which made her deeply flattered. She tested her luck and started posting more videos, which gained similar responses. This gave her a confidence that she had only felt a few times before. Now, she maintains a blog where, in addition to videos of herself singing, she also posts some of her drawings. It’s not too well-known, with only around 500 followers, meaning that no one at Whittree knows of its existence. She also started jogging regularly, trying to find an excuse to stay away from the house more. As time passed by, she came to enjoy running due to the fact that she got to view the rural scenery of Northern Oklahoma and started doing it every weekend. This resulted in her being somewhat fit. She has also found it to be a great stress reliever. In high school, she started wearing a lot of makeup due to her being self-conscious about her appearance. This is because her acne-ridden face was a constant target of insults back in middle school. For a brief period in ninth grade, she wore very formal clothes like dresses in an effort to make herself look even more beautiful, but she found that this merely made her stick out like a sore thumb. As a result, she stuck with casual clothes. She joined choir in ninth grade, due to her passion about singing. Here, she gained a few friends who pitied her and decided to make an effort to know her better. While at first she responded negatively to their attempts, she eventually warmed up and became very loyal to them. She also became a part of Whittree’s Debate Club. Cathryn is surprisingly well-spoken, but this trait of hers hadn’t shown much before due to her temper and her indifference about her grades. While she only joined this club at the behest of her father, she has come to enjoy discussions on various topics such as politics and economics. Some of her former bullies also attend this club, but she doesn’t mind most of the time since she feels she can defeat them, giving her a sense of accomplishment. When she loses, her behavior tends to become very sour, although she only shows this once the head of the Debate Club is gone so that she doesn’t get kicked out. Her relationship with her father has only slightly improved. While she is no longer as hostile to him as she was back then, she doesn’t put much effort into talking with him, much to his dismay. Thomas has simply stopped trying to connect with her, believing that her being distant is the result of the multiple trials she's been through in life. He hopes that when she gets older, they’ll be as close as they were when Cathryn was a toddler. Her personality has not changed much. While she is happy with the few friends she has and the small following she’s gained online, she still displays the same animosity to most of the school population, especially to those who bullied her. She also disrespects most of the teachers and officials at Whittree Secondary, resulting in many detentions. However, she is very kind whenever she meets with the choir director and the art teacher, due to them also being kind to her. Cathryn, while not an atheist, is not a religious person. She only prays during times of great distress. She has kept this hidden from her devout father and her friends and begrudgingly attends church weekly. She tends to do well in subjects such as music, arts, and physical education, although she has shown improvement in subjects such as social studies and English since joining the Debate Club. With the other subjects, such as mathematics and physics, she tends to do poorly and only passes by the skin of her teeth. Cathryn isn’t sure of what she wants to do in the future, a fact which scares her. She’s ruled out being a lawyer since most of the cases her father takes in are related to marital issues, something which bothers her. While she’d like to be a professional singer or artist, she knows this would be a long-shot. She hopes to be able to move to another state once she graduates high school, having gained an extreme dislike for Whittree. Cathryn is certainly familiar with SOTF-TV and its lore and has watched a few clips, but she doesn’t watch it regularly due to the gore being a bit too much for her. She prefers frequenting the blogs/websites of fellow artists and musicians. Advantages: She is very good at debating, so she could use this to turn the tides in her favor whenever a confrontation occurs. She is also used to dealing with emotionally difficult situations, making her more likely to last on the island. She has also gained some stamina from running, meaning she won’t get tired easily. Disadvantages: She has gained an infamy in her school because of her sharp tongue and temper. This will work against her if she attempts to get anyone on her side. She could also become a very unpleasant companion and is hard to reach out to. Designated Number: Cobalt Jellyfish 2 (CJ2).. ---- Designated Weapon: Pink Lawn Flamingo Mentor Comment: "Maybe I shouldn't count these kids out too hard, but you gotta have the right equipment before you try to go big, you know? Can't just roll up to the lane in your hiking boots and look for strikes. I guess you could knock someone over and take their shoes here, but that's getting a little weird." Evaluations Handled By: 'Maraoone '''Kills: 'Nina Riddhi, Alice Young, Zoe Walker, Lucia del Pirlo, Jackson King 'Killed By: 'Anastasia Arcadia 'Collected Weapons: '''Pink Lawn Flamingo (designated weapon), Chatterbox headset communicator (from Jewel Evans), Native American War Lance (from Norma-Jean Torkelson) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Lucia del Pirlo, Norma-Jean Torkelson, Zoe Walker, Jackson King, Anastasia Arcadia 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cathryn, in chronological order Sandbox: *Aqualung SOTF-TV: *A New Morning *Don't You? *The Jellies Experience *Makeup *Discordant *Stuck in the Middle with You *The Final Curtain *Grievances *Silver Lights *Going forward *Closing In *Production Costs Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cathryn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters